You have no idea
by Wildchild1296
Summary: What if Lyra wasn't such a goody two shoes? Well then she would be Evelina. Evelina drops into Bon Temps Cemetery only to be found by Sookie, who invites her to come along on her meeting with Eric. How will things play out? Read and find out! Spin-off of Lyra Mikaelson. Episode 1x08 One-shot!


_Hey y'all I just was just thinkin' that what if Lyra wasn't such a goody-two-shoes and was pretty badass like her siblings so I just had to write it and well here it is at 2 in the mornin' enjoy!_

* * *

I was running, just like Elijah told me to. I packed a backpack of my things and ran for the hills. But before I could leave, I had to find Niklaus, he had to know I was leaving. He had trouble with thinking he was alone in the world and I want to make sure he knows that I'll be back.

I figured he'd want his precious doppelganger to come with when he leaves so I start in the direction of the Gilbert house but before I can make it very far, I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see Alaric, the newly turned Original Vampire Slayer, by Mommy dearest. I run vampire speed away from him.

I hide behind a tree in the woods, not far from where I once played as child, he stops not far from me. He starts walking towards the right side of the tree, so I inch to the left. Suddenly the ground gives out and I fall into a hole. Blackness overcomes me.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I hear someone say with a thick southern drawl. I think it sounds louisianian. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" I groan in response. My head is killing me, ha, get it cuz I'm already dead?

I open my eyes and am greeted with darkness, it must be night out. I sit up as the girl next to me helps.  
"Miss, are you alright?" She asks. I look up at her and put my hand on my forehead. My eyes automatically adjust, one of the perks of being a vampire, she's blonde and probably in her late 20's. Basically she's the opposite of me, I look about in my early 20's or late teens and have brown hair that I share with my twin Kol, and older brothers Elijah and Finn.

"Yeah, my head is just killing me." I say in my fake American accent. I have a feeling that playing American will benefit me more than being British.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was looking for my brother and I fell down a hole, next thing I know, I'm here with you. Speaking of which, where is here?" I look around and find that I'm in a cemetery.

"You're in Bon Temps Cemetery."

"Wait, Bon Temps?"

"Yeah Bon Temps, Louisiana."

"Louisiana? You're kidding me." How did I get in Louisiana?

"No Ma'am I'm dead serious."

"That's not possible. I was just in Virginia."

"Do you want to come on over to my house and we'll get you something to drink. Then we'll call the police and figure out what happened." I do need something to drink and that would be blood. But I don't think I'll get it from her, she's too nice, that and there's something about her that just doesn't even seem appealing. I'm a 1,000 year vampire with a conscious and morals. The latter is just Elijah rubbing off on me.

"No cops. I can't have the cops involved. Please, I'll tell you later why I don't want them involved."

"Okay." She says wearily.

She helps me up, I grab my bag from the ground, and we start walking toward what I presume is the direction of her house.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse." She stops and holds up her hand.

"Evelina Mikaelson." I shake her hand and we start walking again.

We reach her home and walk up the porch steps, she opens the door and walks in. Uh oh, she need to invite me in. "Come on in and sit on the couch I'll get you some lemonade." I release a sigh of relief and put my bag on the ground then plop down on the couch. I need some blood.

Sookie returns with a cup of lemonade, I take it from her and chug half of it down, this will have to do until I can find someone to munch on or preferably a blood bank.

She sits down opposite of me and waits for me to stop chugging the drink. "My boyfriend, Bill, will be over soon and he might be able to help you figure out your situation. He's has a lot of connections."

"Thank you." I say just as the door opens and a very pale brunette guy comes in.

"Bill! Speak of the devil!" Sookie smiles and gets up and hugs him. "I want you to meet someone." She grabs his hand and drags him into the living room. "Bill, this is Evelina Mikaelson, Evelina this is Bill Compton." I smile at him.

"Hello." He replies.

"Hey Bill you're pretty good at figuring things out, right?" Sookie asks.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see, I found Evelina unconscious in the cemetery and she says that she has no idea how she got there, apparently last she remembers she was in Virginia." He takes in the information then turns to me.

"Why not call the authorities?"

"She doesn't want the police involved. Speaking of which you said you would tell me why you didn't." Sook turns to me now.

"I'm running from someone." I say.

"From whom?" Bill cuts in.

"Abusive ex-boyfriend." Whenever you run into a situation like this you always need to pull the sympathy card. Gets them everytime.

"Why not report him?"

"I did but he was an upstanding member of the community and a great cop, nobody believed me. So if the cops get involved he'll find me. Please." 1,000 years can really make you a great liar.

"Alright. What town were you last in?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Alright, do you have any type of relationship with vampires?" Vampires? Who is this guy?

"Vampires? Vampires don't exist." The couple share a look.

"Honey, Vampires revealed themselves to the world 2 years ago." Sookie says sweetly.

"Yeah and Santa opened the North Pole for tours last year.'' I retort.

"I'm serious, Bill's a vampire. Bill show her your fangs." What?

Bill opens his mouth and with a 'click' fangs emerge from his gums. His fangs are different than mine. His are farther in and I notice that his face doesn't change either. This has to be fake.

"You're pulling my leg."

"I am not." Bill states. I listen for his heart beat but don't find one, he smells different too. He's a vampire but a different breed than me. I'm obviously not in the same world.

"This is crazy." I put my hand over my eyes and shake my head. What am I going to do now? Vampires are public here and seem accepted but they're different. I would be a black sheep if I told them what I was.

"Are you okay? Evelina?" Sookie seems worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just a lot to take in." I look up at Bill. "What can you do? I mean like what are your abilities?"

"Super strength, speed, senses, healing. We can glamour, which is making humans do what we will. Some of us can fly." So their abilities aren't that different than ours.

"Cool."

"Sookie can you use your ability on her and maybe see if there is a barrier on any of her memories?"

"I can't hear her Bill. She's as silent as you."

"What do you mean hear me?"

"I'm a telepath."

"Oh. That must suck." What is this place? The zoo?

"You have no idea."

"So you can't hear me or Bill?"

"Well I can't hear Bill because he's a vampire but I'm not sure why I can't hear you."

"I guess that works against the situation, huh?" Not.

"Sure does but the quiet is a welcome change. Back to the problem at hand, do you have any money to get back to Mystic Falls, Evelina?" Sookie asks.

I shake my head, I don't think I have any money here, I'm in a total different world with different vampires and who knows what else. "All I have is my bag full of clothes, I was planning on leaving when I went looking for my brother, he was going to give me enough to leave the states."

"You can stay here until you get some money. I won't mind, it does get a little lonely since Gram died."

"I'm sorry for your loss, my mother just died too." Sookie looks so sad at the information.

"Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry." She comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay, I already know how to live without her." I'm a little bitter about her right now. She's dead for 1,000 years then comes back pretending to be all happy that the family was back together...and then tries to have us killed.

I don't like people trying to kill me.

Being daggered for a couple months isn't the best either.

"Okay, well Bill and I are going to a Vampire Bar tonight to help some arrogant Vampire Sheriff or something like that. Anyways, I don't want to be there alone so would you like to come?"

"Sure it's the least I can do after all you've done to help me."

"Thank God."

* * *

We arrive at the bar ironically named 'Fangtasia' while Sookie and Bill have a lovers spat I get out and lean against the car giving them their space. They get out and Sookie talks about some dream of them having breakfast together and something about Bill bursting into flames.  
But I don't hear any of it, I'm too lost in thought about how Nik and Kol might feel if they never see me again. We had always been close, well I had been close with both of them but Kol enjoyed taunting Nik too much for them to ever get along for longer than a couple minutes. I hope I see them again, maybe I should've stayed. If I did then I wouldn'tb be in this-

"Evelina?" Bill says my name, which breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." We walk in the deserted club and inside are 2 blonde women, one dressed skimpily and the other more reserved, a tall guy with blonde hair, and a dark haired man behind the bar.

"Ahh Sookie, Bill, nice of you to come. And who would this be?" The tall guy walks over to us but eyes me.

"Eric, this is Evelina Mikaelson, Evelina this is Eric Northman." I nod to Eric, he still eyes me. I look away trying not to think about how hot he is. Sookie takes a seat at one of the tables while I lean on a wall. Some bald sweaty guy is sitting by Sook.

"Alright down to business. Pam, Longshadow, and I are partners at this club and we recently noticed that 60,000 dollars have gone missing from our books. Bruce." Eric stops circling Sook and stops next to the balding guy,"is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He's not saying anything." Go Sookie! I like this side of her, she's got some southern spunk...kinky.

"Don't be like that, we know what you can do.''

"And I know what you can do too, why don't you just glamour him?"

"Don't you think we tried everything before summoning you? So it would be a great favor to me and to, if you help us."

"If I find out who did it then what?"

"We'll turn that person over to the police and let the authorities handle it from there." Longshadow informs.

"You're hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar. Come on." Sookie spits at Longshadow. She turns back to Eric. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

"Alright. Why not." Eric agrees.

"It's okay, take a deep breath." Sookie assure Bruce. "Did you steal their money?" He shakes his head and says he didn't repeatedly until Sook shushes him. "Do you know who did?" He says he doesn't. "He's telling the truth."

"You trust a skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow spits out.

"Bring the next one in." Eric orders.

After hearing that order I get the feeling that this is going to be a long night so I head over to the bar. "Rum and coke, please." I say sweetly. The bartender, Longshadow, gives me a 'are you kidding me' look and says, "Ha. What are you 18? I don't think so kiddo." My mouth drops open in shock.

Oh no he didn't.

I am a thousand years old and just got talked down to by a child. I soooo wish that I could rip him apart but considering I have witnesses that can't be compelled, I think I'll restrain myself.

I take a deep breath and reply cooly, "I'm 21, asshole, now if you don't mind I'd like a rum and coke, heavy with the rum." I smile at him sweetly but my eyes show I mean business.

His eyes narrow and he gets ready to say something threatening but Eric cuts in, "Just give it to her, Longshadow, on the house." He winks at me as Longshadow obeys grudgingly.

* * *

People come in and out over the next hour or so until there is only one left.

"This is the last of our humans." Pam says as she pulls the skanky dressed blonde over.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you. Be a good girl and answer will you."

"Aye-Aye Master." Ginger responds. Sookie snatches up her hand but Ginger pulls back, "Don't you touch me."

"Pam hold her still." Eric orders. Pam obeys and pushes her forward into Sook's reach.

"Ginger someone's been stealin' money from the bar." Sookie says.

"Really? Huh." Ginger replies.

"She didn't do it. But she knows who did."

"What?" Ginger's heart rate jumps. I'm not sure if I like where this is going, if you live as long as I do you know the signs of when someone's hiding something.

"Who? Who's going to kill you? Ginger, honey, what's his name?" Sookie's brow furrows. "It's blank, like her memory's been erased."

"I don't know anything, I swear." Ginger's heartbeat raises again.

"She's been glamored." Pam states.

"It's a vampire." Just then Longshadow leaps across the bar and over to Sookie. He grabs ahold of her neck before anyone can react. At that moment I decide I won't let anything happen to Sookie, she's been nothing but nice to me.

I speed over to him and push him off of her, he goes flying into the wall leaving a mark from the force. He gets back up and speeds towards me about to attack, but with me being older, move out of the way and grab his right arm, twist behind his back, and pin him to the floor. He tries to break free but I'm stronger. I let go of his arm and hold him down with only my foot on his back.

When I look up and am met with 5 shocked faces and a screaming Ginger.

Oh boy.

"What are you?" Sookie asks shocked.

"I'll answer that question when you people get off your asses and take care of our little thief, here." I let my British accent come forth.

"Pam.'' Eric orders her while he just stares at me. Pam does as she's told and takes Longshadow from me but he catches her off guard and speeds over to Sookie. Bill breaks some wood thing from the bar and stabs Longshadow in the heart. Longshadow spits up blood all over Sookie and then explodes into blood and guts, also landing all over Sook. Ginger is screaming her head off still and Pam and Eric just stand there looking at eachother.

"Humans. Honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them." Eric says.

"That's gross. Why can't it just be a dead body like when normal vampires die?" I ask myself.

"Sookie why don't you go get yourself cleaned up then Ms. Mikaelson can tell us more about herself." Eric orders. I can understand why Sookie was so snippy with him earlier, he just has that kind of air around him that just makes you wanna slap him back into his momma.

* * *

Once Sookie is all cleaned up everyone gathers in Eric's office around me. Bill has some type of blood substitute in his hand, which is tempting, because I'm in need of blood.

"Now if you would please enlighten us on how you managed to subdue a 200 year old vampire?" I huff, here goes nothing.

"Please do not call me Mikaelson, I detest my father."

"Very well, Evelina."

"I was born in the 10th century. My parents were from Europe, but after a plague swept through their village, killing their first born, my parents moved to the New World. There my mother had my brothers, Finn, Elijah,and Niklaus, then me and my twin Kol, my sister, Rebeka, and my youngest brother, Henrik. We lived in peace with the natives, who were also werewolves until one full moon, where Nik and Henrik snuck out to watch them turn, it resulted in Henriks death.

"My Mother, a very powerful witch, convinced by my father to perform a spell that would transform us into the first vampires. Or as the younger vampires have dubbed us, the Originals." I finish my story and everyone is silent.

"It's impossible, I am over 1,000 myself and have never heard of you."

"That's because I'm not from this world. I don't know what happened but I was in the woods in Mystic Falls, Virginia and I fall into a hole. Next thing I know I'm being awakened by Sookie. Honestly, my guess would be the damn witches, always talking about balance and how me and my family don't belong, Pfft. I've killed enough of them to know their just trying to protect their own asses."

"Interesting. So tell me Evelina, what kind of vampire are you? What are your traits?"

"My Siblings and our descendants, the normal vampires, have the same abilities as your kind,the super senses, strength, speed, which grows with blood intake and age, no flying, there's the ability to manipulate dreams, excelled healing, we call glamoring-compelling, can't be in the sunlight unless we have a charmed object on or burst into flames. My siblings and I are technically immortal. Only one thing out there can kill ua and only one thing can subdue us, and both of those things have been vamps die with a stake to the heart, decapitation, fire, or heart extraction. A stake to the heart doesn't result in what happened out there, our bodies just turn bluish and our veins protrude no exploding or melting or whatever that can be described as." I stop and take a breath but when I inhale I get a whiff of the synthetic blood Bill has in his hand it smells gross but it's blood. I can feel my face change, everyone stares in awe.

"Bill can I have that? I'm famished." He nods and hands me the drink. I take a big gulp and wince. "How can you drink this horrid thing? It's disgusting. It's worse than animal blood, you can have it back." I hand him it back.

"You can drink animal blood?" Eric asks.

"Yeah blood is blood. Can't you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"You can walk in the sun?"

"Yep, my mother made us daylight rings." I hold up my Lapis lazuli ring.

"That's just wow." Sookie breathes out.

"Oh sweetheart, you have _no_ idea."

C'est Fini.


End file.
